Emilia Percival
"A teenage girl working for Little wing, a private security firm. She lives with Kraz Muehler, 'who is both her boss and legal guardian.'' She knows nothing of her past or her parents, leaving her listless and lacking direction. Kraz forced her to work for Little wing in an attempt to give her something productive to do. There are times when she shows an unusually sharp intellect, but these flashes are few and far between." - In game description Emilia Percival is the secondary protagonist of Phantasy Star Portable 2, next to the player, who is the primary protagonist. A mercenary working for the Little wing, a part of the Skyclad colony, in Clad 6. She is also the vessel of the queen of the ancients, Mika, opposing to Kumhan, whose vessel is Shizuru Shu, the son of Natsume Shu, who is the founder of the subspace theory. Later on, after the destruction of Kuhman, she was "officially named" Emilia Muehler, after Kraz's legal adoption to her. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Prologue During the Seed Invasion, Emilia was found by the Guardians, and was taken in and cared for. She had overpowered the Guardians with her computational and analytical abilities and memory, so she was trained as a Guardians researcher, and didn't receive combat training. Eventually she was the used core of The Project'' Tenma'', an anti-Seed project that is the most powerful biosupercomputer that analyzes the intelligence of a person that displays it in the results and compute algorithms, codings, and mathematical calculations. This caused Emilia great stress and suffering, but after realising she was nothing more than a used object to them, she left the Guardians. However, with another Guardian, she encountered a Seedform called Zasharogan. Her partner fell, and unable to fight, she was killed by the Seedform. But Mika, an Ancient, saw her and couldn't stand seeing Emilia die like this, and then infused with her body to heal and revive her. Then a friend of Chelsea brought the unconscious Emilia into Little wing. Kraz pitied the poor girl and, became her "Guardian", but in his condition, to give her duty. Chapter 1 After four years, Kraz finally gave Emilia a job, to research on the new discovered relic site. Emilia is suddenly paralyzed for an unknown reason while a quake forces guards to raise an alarm and shut the doors. Emilia only then recovers and is unable to escape, being trapped with the player, whom the two introduce themselves. She and the player attempts to escape battling their way through the relic site, then encounters a Svaltia. The duo then defeats Svaltia, but in the brief moment that they let their guard down, the Svaltia stands and goes in to attack Emilia. The player protects Emilia, pushing her out of the way and receives a fatal attack. Emilia pleads for the player to wake up, begging him/her not to die. The Svaltia approaches and prepares to strike, but Mika takes over Emilia and disintegrates the Svaltia with her radiance, reviving and healing the player. Kraz notices Emilia was gone for too long, so he finds Emilia and takes the unconscious two to Little Wing. Chelsea notices the player wake up, then Kraz signs the Player into Little wing, having Emilia as a partner. Emilia is shocked and surprised, thinking the events of the relic site to be a dream, and does not know about Mika. Kraz orders Emilia to tour the player into the room, and inside the room, she told "rules" about their partnership .The player confirms her rules, then Emilia takes a nap. Mika appears from Emilia, having a brief talk telling the player to protect Emilia. Emilia wakes up, saying that she doesn't know about Mika as her memory was erased after Mika entering her body). Chapter 2 Now Kraz had been noticing Emilia and the player settled down, now that the boss managed them a mission, said by Chelsea to Emilia, but before the player and Emilia departed, Chelsea gave Emilia one of the bar tabs that Kraz didn't paid yet, then Emilia complained on Kraz not paying his bar tab yet. And Kraz gave the job which was to find Wurley Kokov on the Crodog region of Moatoob. Then they departed, after aboarding, they saw a place full of parked transportation. Then a boy conversed Emilia about what they are doing, then the boy introduced himself and his wife, as Tonnio and Liina Rhima respectively. Then Liina told them that they are hired to guard the heritage site, but when Emilia told that there must be something wrong happening, they moved on. Liina saw Kasch markings, the natives of Crodog, then the player, Emilia, Tonnio, and Liina had moved on, after reaching a detailed Kasch marking, Tonnio had noticed a Kasch boy in their back, so Tonnio directly used his Dagger and jumped on front of the Kasch boy, but the Kasch boy used a Mirage Blast on him, but Liina pushed him with her and told if he is alright, then they heard the Kasch boy prohibiting them to enter the village, so Emilia thought that he must be confused with someone else, so they have no choice but to engage in combat with him. After the Kasch boy was defeated and remained unconscious, Emilia told Tonnio and Liina to return with the boy on Little Wing. Then that left Emilia and the player to continue on. Until they saw the village burning, with a man in Black holding a tablet along with other people, including Wurley Kokov. Then Emilia shouted to the man in Black to know what is he doing, then the man engaged combat with Emilia, then Mika was realeased, telling the man to leave and that his power is familliar. then Emilia had fell on the ground unconcious. Then Tonnio saw Emilia, returning with her and the player in Little wing. Chapter 3 Now in a moment in the ship before they reported, Mika had sensed it is the time for Emilia to understand, so, she had appeared herself, introducing to Emilia. While Emilia saw her, she was confused what was really happening to her, now she let Emilia calm down, and explain the future of Gurhal using the sub-space system. Then, she disapeared, timingly Kraz called her too. And the news started now, explaining the sub-space experiment in Neudaiz. Now Emilia reported him of what happened in Crodog, and Kraz told too that after Wurley had awoke, he can't remember anything. And she told the things what Mika told her, but Kraz thought of it as a joke since he thought too of sub-space as a safe experiment. But Kraz too wants a proof, so Emilia wanted Mika to be appeared, and she did, but on the bad side, Kraz can't see her by means. So, Kraz got mad on her, and told the player and Emilia to adjourn the meeting. So Emilia was blaming and Mika ask her for forgiveness. Chelsea told Emilia too that Tonnio and Liina are fully registered as members of Little Wing and the four were in a mission commanded by Kraz, to eliminate the experiments in Inhelt that gone haywire. After they eliminated all the synths, and turned the system off, they still wondered why they are still gone haywire, after they found out that a Reol Badia was controlling it. Even feared of, they finished it off, and reported to Kraz, but this time, Kraz heard of Inhelt giving alot of thanks from Little Wing, so Kraz got impressed by Emilia and the player, and at the same time, the Kasch boy had awoke, and told his name, which is Yut Jun Yunkers. Since Kraz gave Emilia a "bonus", she let Yut in a blowout. Yut was amazed by the pudding he ate, and Emilia was joyful since of the boss impression. Chapter 4 After the bonus, and before Emilia went out of the cafe, an alarm beeped out, with an announcement saying Little Wing is intruded by mercenaries. And all of them were targeting Emilia, but before they attacked, Ursula sends out her whip and smacked them. After that, Kraz went out, then Ursula punched him, saying how he would be careless of his team. While Ursula and Kraz were arguing, Emilia seems to be alright but lost one of the things she bought from the store. Emilia found it from Kraz, which he picked up. Emilia is about to say that it's a gift for Kraz but he insists that it's a trash and tossed it to the trashcan. Emilia yelled at Kraz for being a jerk then left. Yut found the thing that Kraz threw, said that Emilia's scent let him to it. Ursula introduced to the player and Emilia as Ursula Laurent, which is the colony captain of Clad 6. Kraz was surprised that she will be moving her operations to her office as a part of Little Wing. As the player leave the office, Chelsea ran to the player and said that Emilia is in the ship. She also gave a gift to Yut, which is a partner card, for finding Emilia. Phantasy Star Online 2 Emilia appears in Phantasy Star Online 2 as a guest character, alongside Phantasy Star Portable character Vivienne. She is a Little Wing member who has lost her way during subspace travels and wound up in the universe where Phantasy Star Online 2 takes place. Introduced as Emilia Percival, the wayward duo's ship finds its way to the planet Naverius, where it crash lands in the Tundra region. Emilia is later found wandering the Forest area, and is taken back to ARKS. Emilia and Vivienne begin repairs on their ship with the assistance of ARKS members Rogio, Zieg, and Aki. To this end, they accompany the player on expeditions around the galaxy to gather materials needed for the repairs. Apperance She had yellow ponytail hair, peach skin, red-orange-like eyes, wears a pink Jacket with brown torso and skirt, and a yellow tie on her neck. She had also a headphone laid on her shoulders, connecting to her back, pink boots, brown socks, and a accessory on her left thigh. Her signature weapon was the Clarita Visas, which could be unlockable by the Vision phone passcode "30495153" (US). Or just by acquiring it in game. Trivia *She is Claustrophobic, fear of small rooms. *She is once the smartest of the Guardians. Gallery Emilia 3.PNG Emilia 1.PNG Emilia.PNG Capture.PNG Shizilia.PNG Emilia7.PNG pspo2設定画エミリア.jpg|Concept Art. Category:Phantasy Star Portable 2 Characters Category:Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Characters Category:Humans